


Comatose

by CheshireChett



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireChett/pseuds/CheshireChett
Summary: Varian is trapped in his own mind.





	Comatose

He stirred but didn’t wake. He knows what’s there. He doesn’t want to see. He turned his head to the other side and opened his eyes. Blinking, he immediately sat up. _This is not his home._

 

He looked around. Where was he? It looked empty and dim. It seemed never-ending. _What is this place?_

 

He stood up. He can’t be here. He has more pressing matters to attend to. He looked around, trying to pick up any signs of where the exit could be. Finding none, he decided to just pick a direction and start walking. Settling for the direction already in front of him, he starts walking. He’s bound to hit a wall no matter which way he walked.

 

He’s been walking for a while with no results. Panic started to rise from his stomach. _Where’s the exit?_ He kicked his walking up into a run, hoping this would get him faster results. He ran for what felt like an hour. 

 

“Hey!” he shouted, somehow hoping someone was there. “Anybody there?!” 

 

He kept running. 

 

“HEY!!”

 

He eventually started slowing down back into a walk. He came to a halt, panting. His heart pounded in his chest. He looked around. 

 

“HEY!!!” he shouted. “ANYBODY!!!”

 

His breathing hitched. His knees wobbled and gave way. He fell to them and placed his hands on the ground, his head bowed. His breathing became quick and shallow, his head light. He fell over onto his side and curled up. 

 

“Please,” he muttered, “anyone.”

 

He laid there, fighting back tears that threatened to fall. He closed his eyes, the tears slipping out and rolling over the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Varian?”

 

His eyes snapped open, and he pushed himself up onto his forearms and looked around. _Rapunzel?_

 

“Varian, can you hear me?”

 

He scrambled to his feet. 

 

“Rapunzel!” He smiled. Despite the fact he was planning to use her, he was so glad to hear her voice. “Yes, Rapunzel, I can hear you!”

 

He looked around. 

 

“But where are you?”

 

“Is he okay?”

 

That was Cassandra’s voice! 

 

“I-I don’t know.”

 

He faltered. Wha- What does she mean she doesn’t know? He’s right here! He’s fine! A little shaken up but not injured!

 

“I’m fine!” he called. “Rapunzel, what’re you-“

 

“Well, he’s breathing, so he’s not dead.” 

 

That was Flynn Rider. An eyebrow went up. What is Flynn talking about? _Of course_ , he’s not dead! He’s right _here_!

 

His heart suddenly stopped. His eyes widened at his realisation. No, this is not what’s happening. This is just a dream. This isn’t real. 

 

“It looks like he’s in a sort of comatose state,” Cassandra said. 

 

Reality hit him like a runaway carriage. He stumbled, gripping his head. _No no no no no no_ ** _no this is not happening._ **

 

“What happened?” Rapunzel asked. “How did he get like this?” 

 

“RAPUNZEL!!” he screamed. “RAPUNZEL CAN YOU HEAR ME?!? CASSANDRA?! FLYNN?!!”

 

“I don’t know,” Cassandra was saying, “but we need to get him to the infirmary immediately. Let’s just find the graphtyc and get him out of here.”

 

His breathing quickened as panic took over his mind. It’s just a dream. This isn’t real. 

 

“Rapunzel.” His voice cracked. His knees gave out again, and he fell to the floor. His whole body shook, tears streaming down his face. He rested his forehead on the floor, his hands clenched into fists on either side of his head. 

 

“Please. Help me.”


End file.
